Big Time Take-Out
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: The simple opening of a fortune cookie leads to the most amazing boys' night in BTR has ever had...


Hi, all my fellow slash-loving Rushers out there! I really hope you enjoy this because I have worked SUPER hard on it and am really proud of how it turned out! I would also like to dedicate this fic to **mdkelly1**, who has become a really awesome friend and because she requested that I do another foursome fic! Enjoy!

**Big Time Take Out**

There was a certain eager spring in Kendall's step as he made his way from his bedroom to the living room, Scrabble board in hand. After two solid weeks of rigorous dance rehearsals and countless hours of harmonies, Gustavo had finally let the boys have a day off (partially due to the incessant nagging of Kelly). The four of them spent most of the day lounging around the pool, followed by a spirited game of lobby hockey, which ended in them fleeing in terror from Mr. Bitters after they broke yet another not-so-expensive vase. After shedding their hockey gear, all of them began prepping for a boys' night in. Carlos and Logan combed through their extensive collection of DVDs and video games to pick the ones they would watch and play, James scoured the kitchen for the right snacks, and Kendall retrieved the Scrabble board from his and Carlos' bedroom. Fortunately, the four of them had the entire apartment to themselves because Mama Knight and Katie had gone out to do some shopping and see a movie for some mother-daughter bonding time.

"Okay, who's ready for the Super-Awesomeness-Scrabble-Championship-of-the-Wor ld?" Kendall announced as he strode into the living room.

"Me!" Logan immediately called with a swift raising of his hand.

"_Not _me!" came James' and Carlos' simultaneous answer.

"What? I thought you guys loved Scrabble?" Kendall questioned, looking back and forth between the pair.

"We do, but every game we play together ends the same way: with Logan winning and Carlos cursing in Spanish because he's trying to score points with words that aren't even words." James explained.

The blonde boy just stared at him for a few seconds before shifting his gaze back to Carlos and Logan, who were still crouched in front of the entertainment center.

"He's got a point." Logan stated simply.

"And in my defense, 'fantabulous' _is _a word!" Carlos insisted, pointing a sweeping finger at all of them.

"Use it in a sentence." Logan retorted.

The raven-haired boy stared at him blankly for a second or two before answering with, "The girl walked about of the mall wearing the most _fantabulous _jeans she had ever seen. Ha!"

"It's still not a word." Logan argued.

"Yes, it is!" Carlos almost shouted.

"Okay, okay, let's just put the Scrabble board aside for now before a fight breaks out, ending in someone crying and the couch cushions being thrown all over the room." Kendall quickly intervened.

A moment of silence hung in the air as all of them recalled the last time that not-so-pretty incident happened.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, we still haven't decided what to have for dinner." James finally broke the silence, "All I could find were fish sticks, dinosaur-shaped chicken, and corndogs. We have that all the time. I don't know about you guys, but I'm in the mood for something different."

"Me, too. That stuff's great and all, but after a while, it gets kinda old." Logan agreed.

"Instead of trying to cook something, why don't we all chip in and just order take-out from Kwon's? They're open all night." Kendall suggested.

The other three guys exchanged glances as if they were all thinking the same thing.

"I'm cool with that." Carlos answered.

"Same here." James soon followed.

"I'll make the call. I assume everyone wants the usual?" Logan said as he stood from his crouched position in front of the entertainment center.

After receiving nods of approval from his three best friends, he strode over the phone resting on its cradle on the kitchen counter next to the bathroom door.

"Now, everyone stay quiet; these people barely speak English and it's hard enough to understand them without hearing all of you blabbing in the background." he ordered before picking up the phone.

He knew the number by heart because Kwon's was their favorite take-out place and they ordered from them all the time. Kendall, James, and Carlos found it increasingly difficult to stifle their giggles of amusement as Logan spent the next twenty minutes repeating their order over and over at louder and louder volumes until he was practically sounding out every syllable to the hyper Chinese man on the other end of the line.

"Okay, thank you. We'll be there to pick it up in a few minutes." the brunette boy said before finally hanging up the phone, breathing a sigh of both relief and frustration, "I think that guy's English gets worse every time we call."

"So, who's going to pick it up?" Carlos asked, trying without much success to get his fit of giggles under control.

"I nominate Kendall because it was his idea to order take-out in the first place." Logan answered.

"Agreed." James and Carlos seconded the nomination.

"Fine." Kendall sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, bud; I'll go with you." Carlos offered a tidbit of comfort as he hopped down off the bar stool he had since perched himself upon.

After collecting everyone's share to pay for the take-out and grabbing the car keys, the two boys exited the apartment, making their way down to the parking lot where Kendall's car was parked. The silver Mercedes had been an unexpected and very much appreciated gift from Gustavo after the blonde boy finally got his driver's license a couple months prior.

They then made the lengthy drive from the Palmwoods to a significantly less dense part of town where the small Chinese restaurant known as Kwon's was situated, attached to a gas station. Pulling into the first empty parking space they saw, they wasted no time in getting out of the car. They couldn't help but curl up their noses when the various smells of the gas station next door permeated their senses: gasoline fumes, motor oil, cheap beer, cigarettes, and a very distinct odor that they were almost positive was the dead cat they had spotted in the edge of the bushes during their previous visit the week before.

"I hope our take-out is ready; I really don't wanna leave my Mercedes parked in this neighborhood for very long." Kendall commented as he stuffed the car keys in his jeans pocket.

He received a soft snicker from Carlos as he walked around the front of the car, and entered the restaurant. As soon as Kendall opened the glass door, the sumptuous aroma of various Chinese dishes cooking washed over them, making their mouths water. Thankfully, their take-out was ready and waiting in a large plastic sack on the counter right next to the same jumpy Chinese man that Logan had talked to earlier. As they approached the counter and Kendall began the arduous task of explaining, paying for, and obtaining their order with the older man who had the English language skills of a two-year-old, Carlos' mind quickly drifted. Sticking his hands in his pockets, he bounced lightly on his heels as he let his eyes wander around the room. It didn't take long for him to focus on the distinct, illuminated Icee machine across the room. His eyebrows abruptly perked up; that hadn't been there the last time they came to pick up their take-out.

"Ooo, ooo, Kendall, they installed an Icee machine!" he eagerly pointed out before bounding over to the softly-humming machine in the corner.

"I guess we'll be adding an Icee to our order." the blonde boy said as he reached around to take out his wallet.

"You want cup of ice?" the short Chinese man behind the counter asked.

"No, _ICEE_!" Kendall said a bit louder as he pointed to the Icee machine.

"Oh! That is extra dollar-fifty cents." the Chinese man said with a very thick accent.

With a roll of his eyes, Kendall quickly paid for everything and picked up the plastic sack containing several white take-out boxes of varying sizes with intricate red pagodas printed on their fronts.

"Ready?" the blonde boy asked as he turned toward Carlos, who was already eagerly sipping at the oversized cherry-flavored Icee in his hands.

Carlos didn't even stop to answer; he simply nodded and followed Kendall out the door.

"You know you're gonna get a brain-freeze if you keep drinking that so fast." Kendall warned as he reached into his pocket to retrieve the car keys.

"Brain-freeze is its own reward." Carlos said when he finally came up for air.

Kendall carefully placed the sack in the back floorboard before getting in the driver's seat. As he slammed his door shut, he happened to glance over at Carlos, who had resumed guzzling his Icee. In the dim light resonating from the nearby gas station, he noticed that the smaller boy's lips had become stained a faint red color from the frozen treat he was enjoying. He didn't know why, but that simple detail sent a shiver down his spine, which landed directly on his groin.

"Are we gonna go home or just sit here?" Carlos asked when the car didn't seem to be moving.

"O-oh, um….home, r-right." the blonde boy stammered as he fumbled with his keys.

As he backed the car out the parking space and proceeded down the dark street, he found himself repeatedly glancing over in Carlos' direction. With each passing minute, he could feel his jeans growing increasingly tighter and it was becoming more difficult to keep the car in the correct lane. Kendall bit down on his bottom lip as he took in every alluring detail of the short Hispanic boy sitting next to him. Since leaving Kwon's, Carlos' lips had become stained an even brighter shade of red from his incessant slurping at the Icee in his hands. The two folds of cherry-stained skin looked so inviting, especially when they were wrapped around the straw; Carlos completely oblivious to the hedonistic thoughts running through Kendall's mind.

The blonde boy gripped the steering wheel with his sweaty palms and swallowed the lump forming in his throat as he contemplated his options: he could either resist the suggestive messages that his dick was sending to his brain, and wait until they got home so he could 'take care of things' himself in the bathroom; or he could pull over on the side of the road, yank Carlos into the backseat, and ravish him like there was no tomorrow (but at the same time, he would risk returning to the apartment with a sack full of cold take-out).

Deciding on the latter, Kendall quickly pulled the car over onto the side of the road and shifted the gear into 'park' all in one swift motion. He then turned his attention back to Carlos, who had managed to pull the Icee away from his lips for a moment.

"Dude, what-" the smaller boy never got a chance to finish his sentence because Kendall grabbed the Icee cup from his hand and placed it safely in the cup holder before pulling him forward to crush their lips together.

A low moan tumbled past Kendall's lips as he thrust his tongue into the warm, wet cavern that was Carlos' mouth. Carlos' usual sweetness combined with the taste of cherries made his entire body tingle with delight and an insatiable longing that felt strongest in his groin area. By the time he pulled back from the kiss, both of them were breathing noticeably harder than normal.

"What was that for?" Carlos murmured in the near darkness surrounding them.

"I need you so bad. You have no idea how much of a turn-on seeing your lips all red like that is." the blonde boy explained in between heavy breaths.

For a few seconds, Carlos just stared at him with a blank expression. However, the thought of having an impromptu quickie on the side of the road was suddenly more than tempting to him. Relief flooded through Kendall's body when the smaller boy's cherry-stained lips curved into a seductive smile.

"I guess we better get in the backseat, then." he said in a soft yet provocative tone.

"Oh, God, I love you." Kendall breathed as the two of them crawled haphazardly into the backseat.

As soon as Kendall seated himself, Carlos was on top of him, straddling his lap and crushing their lips together once again. Kendall's hands immediately went to the smaller boy's hips as he gave them a rough squeeze through the dark denim covering them. Carlos responded by tangling his fingers through Kendall's hair and thrusting his hips down against the prominent bulge threatening to rip through his jeans. All the while, carnal moans, sighs, and groans spilled from their lips as they groped each other without shame.

"We've gotta do this quick so we can get back to the apartment before James and Logan start calling us." Kendall gasped out when they pulled apart for air.

Carlos nodded swiftly and let out a choked breath.

"Lemme suck you; that'll be quickest." he said breathily.

"I don't care….I just want you so bad." Kendall answered.

Everything about the blonde boy's demeanor screamed with longing: from the way he constantly squirmed between Carlos and the backseat, to how he slowly ran his hands up and down Carlos' thighs as if he was trying to keep himself grounded to the seat. The smaller boy couldn't help but smirk softly at Kendall's hot and flustered state as he leaned back in to attach his lips to the blonde boy's pale neck. The soft moan that Kendall emitted vibrated against his lips, driving him crazy with the sensation. Kendall dug his fingers into the dark denim covering Carlos' thighs and he almost involuntarily bucked up against him. The tension and heat trapped in his jeans was near to becoming unbearable. Carlos must have sensed this because he hurriedly finished up with the gratifying task of leaving his mark on the blonde boy's neck.

He then pushed himself back so he was kneeling on the floorboard in between Kendall's splayed legs. His eyebrows immediately perked up with interest when he saw the impressive tent that Kendall was pitching in his jeans.

"Excited much?" he asked teasingly.

"It's your fault for being so damn sexy." Kendall answered in a husky tone that only two other people ever got to hear: the same two people that were waiting for them back at the apartment.

Reaching out with eager hands, Carlos wasted no time in undoing and yanking down the blonde boy's jeans. Kendall raised his hips momentarily so he could do so, and he was so glad he'd opted not to wear underwear today. An audible sigh of relief escaped his lips when his aching cock was finally freed from the confines of his tight skinny-jeans. Carlos pulled the jeans down around Kendall's ankles before giving the thick column of flesh a few slow but forceful strokes. A satisfied smile tugged at one corner of his mouth when the blonde boy let out a loud moan and his hips jerked up into the touch. Knowing they had to do this quickly, he got right down to the task at hand (no pun intended).

Leaning forward, the raven-haired boy took the head of Kendall's cock into his mouth and sucked lightly on it. The erotic taste sent shivers up his spine. For several seconds, Kendall felt as if he'd lost the ability to breathe as he watched in amazement as Carlos tantalizingly slowly pushed his entire six-and-a-half-inch length into his mouth. It never ceased to impress him how much of a weak gag reflex the smaller boy had. When the head of Kendall's cock bumped the back of his throat, Carlos immediately started to bob his head. Kendall let his eyes flutter shut and his head drop back as he surrendered himself to the incredible sensations pulsing through him.

"Oh, yeah, baby….just like that." he sighed, his voice just dripping with lust.

Carlos responded by moaning low in his throat, which caused Kendall to gasp harshly when the vibrations traveled straight through him. His hips started moving almost entirely of their own accord as he thrust lightly into the welcoming mouth surrounding him. Reaching between the blonde boy's legs, Carlos gently rubbed and fondled his balls, smiling to himself at the escalating sounds of pleasure spilling from Kendall's lips. He could tell that it wouldn't be much longer before those moans and gasps would be replaced by cries of ecstasy (which he was sort of grateful for because the distracting aroma of the take-out next to him was beginning to make his stomach growl softly).

Just a few minutes later, with some added coaxing of Carlos' expert tongue, Kendall's entire body went rigid as the euphoric sensations exploded within him. A shuddering cry left his lips and he arched his back at a seemingly impossible angle whilst Carlos continuously sucked him, eagerly taking in everything the blonde boy had to offer. When pleasure started to ebb away, it left a slight tingling sensation humming throughout Kendall's entire body. He let out a chocked breath as his body went slack against the backseat. He managed to peep his eyes open in enough time to see Carlos slowly pull off him with an erotic pop of his cherry-tinted lips.

"Feel better now?" the smaller boy asked after not-so-subtly swallowing the load Kendall had left in his mouth.

"You have no idea." Kendall sighed with a weak smile.

Carlos couldn't help the feeling of suggestive accomplishment that swelled inside him and caused an adorable smile to tug at the corners of his mouth.

"Well, as much as I would like to stay here and cuddle, we should really get back to the apartment before the take-out gets cold." he said, feeling the tiniest bit guilty for bringing down the romantic mood.

Kendall gulped on a heavy breath as he nodded and reached up to wipe a few beads of sweat away from his forehead. To follow was a fit of giggles emanating mostly from Carlos as the blonde boy tried haphazardly to wriggle back into his skinny-jeans in the cramped backseat of his Mercedes. When he finally got the constricting garment back on, the two of them crawled back into their respective seats in the front, and sped back to the Palmwoods (but not before exchanging a prolonged and passionate kiss).

By the time they reached the Palmwoods, the sack full of take-out in the back floorboard was smelling more delicious than ever and both their stomachs were growling rather audibly.

"I hope James and Logan aren't too mad at us for taking so long." Carlos commented as they waited impatiently for the elevator.

"They'll get over it. It's not like they could start dinner without us; _we've _got the food." Kendall answered.

A second later, there was a soft but high-pitched _ding _as the elevator arrived. The heavy, metal doors slid open with a low rumbling noise, which Mr. Bitters was supposed to have had fixed a month ago. They stepped inside before the doors were fully open, and Kendall quickly pressed the button to take them to the second floor. When they finally arrived in front of the door to apartment 2J, they were prepared for whatever aggravation and possible obscenities that awaited them on the other side of the door. Taking a deep breath, Carlos twisted the light-colored door open and they stepped inside.

"Dude, what took you guys so long?" James immediately asked before even saying hi.

"Yeah, we were just about to start calling you." Logan piped in.

"We, ummm…." Kendall started, casting an anxious glance at the shorter boy standing next to him.

"W-we got held up at the restaurant. A problem with our order or something." Carlos finished.

"Yeah." Kendall interjected, mentally slapping himself for sounding so obviously deceiving.

James and Logan exchanged knowing glances at each other; it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that their band mates were lying to them.

"Oh, really?" Logan asked, "The kind of hold up that leaves a hickie on your neck?" he motioned to the discolored mark marring the right side of Kendall's neck.

"Yeah. We had a run-in with an angry vacuum cleaner." Carlos answered with his usual adorable confidence.

"Really? Even I don't believe that one." Kendall argued, bringing less and less credibility to their story.

"Okay, I think we all know what really happened, so can we just forget it and watch a movie and enjoy our take-out before it gets cold, please?" James interrupted.

"Fine with me. I'm starving!" Carlos replied as he took the sack from Kendall's hand and strode over into the living area.

He was quickly followed my Kendall after the blonde boy grabbed four forks from the silverware drawer in the kitchen. They always used the chopsticks provided with their take-out, but the clumsy contraptions could become rather frustrating after a while, especially when they tried to devour the delicious (but oh-so-slippery) teriyaki noodles.

Meanwhile, Logan popped tonight's movie of choice, _Ghost_, in the DVD player; and James cleared off the round white coffee table to make room for the array of take-out boxes that Carlos was eagerly removing from the plastic sack. As he did so, James opened each box so they could see what was inside and pick it up to eat as the wanted. They never used plates when they ordered from Kwon's; plates were considered blasphemous when it came to Chinese take-out. Contained in the various boxes were such delectables as teriyaki noodles and vegetables, egg rolls, seasoned mushrooms, and sweet-and-sour chicken on a stick.

"Now, let's get this boys' night started!" Kendall said as he sauntered over from the kitchen.

With that, the four of them picked their favorite spots on the couch as the movie started with the slow and dramatic scene panning through a dusty, seemingly abandoned loft in New York. Each of the boys went for their favored item of Chinese take-out first before passing around the petite white boxes when they yearned for something different. While they enjoyed the movie and the delicious (and only slightly less warm) take-out, they chatted lightly back and forth about everything from video games to how hot Patrick Swayze was on the TV screen in front of them.

Before they finished off all of the take-out, Kendall gathered up enough left-overs for his mom and Katie for when they returned from their girls' night out. After putting the remaining half-empty white boxes in the fridge, he returned to the living area where his friends were tearing open the small plastic packets containing the fortune cookies that came with every order from Kwon's.

"Here ya go, bud." James alerted the blonde boy as he tossed the fourth and final unopened fortune cookie at him.

He barely managed to catch it before it whizzed past his head and landed behind the couch. As always, Carlos was the first one to get his cookie cracked open.

"What does your fortune say?" Logan asked.

Carlos read from the tiny red lettering on the strip of paper he pulled from the fortune cookie, "_Follow your heart_. Okay, seriously, could they have come up with anything more cheesey?"

James shrugged before reading his own fortune, "_Your true love will have three faces._" Both his eyebrows immediately perked up as he glanced back and forth between the _three faces_ in front of him, each of which had an equally surprised look.

"That is just too creepy." Kendall stated.

It was no secret between their closest friends, their moms, and a few speculatory fans that the four of them were in a relationship….with each other. They considered themselves to be one big couple (or a four-ple as Carlos sometimes called it). Upon hearing the news, all their moms weren't totally thrilled to start with, but they soon accepted it just like they did when the boys told them that they were gay.

After getting over the initial shock from James' fortune, Logan read his own, "_Don't be afraid to get lost in thought because the mind is a maze leading to something wonderful._ Okay, even _I_ don't know that that means."

He received a few soft snickers from his band mates as he set the strip of paper on the coffee table and took a bite of his fortune cookie.

"Okay, my turn." Kendall said as he cracked open his own cookie, "_A euphoric evening is in store for you_." he tossed the small piece of paper onto the coffee table, "Those things are hardly ever right anyway."

As he leaned back against the couch and crunched on the sweet and crisp fortune cookie, he noticed his band mates exchanging subtle glances as if they were having some kind of silent communication.

"What?" he asked around half a mouthful of cookie.

"They can be right sometimes." Logan answered before shifting his gaze to James and Carlos, "Whataya say, guys; why don't we make Kendall's fortune come true?"

For a second there, Kendall didn't know what they were talking about. _Blonde moment_, he thought. But he quickly caught on when he saw the mischievous looks of seduction on his friends' faces. Before he could utter a reply or a protest, Logan got up and walked over to sit down next to him with a sinfully innocent yet sensual look on his face. The blonde boy quickly gulped down the bite of fortune cookie in his mouth as Logan closed the gap between them. Almost instinctively, Kendall brought his hand up to cradle Logan's cheek as they caressed each others lips. Now that he had Kendall distracted with the kiss, Logan reached down to deliberately run one hand from Kendall's knee up his jean-covered thigh, only lightly brushing it against his package before slipping his fingers under the hem of the t-shirt he was wearing. The brunette boy felt Kendall's abs tense under his silky skin with every flit of his fingers.

The next several minutes went by in a slight haze. Kendall's senses were blurred by the flood of pleasure and excitement constantly rushing through his body. Clothes came off, lips and nails grazed skin, hair was disheveled, hearts raced, and gruff sounds of desire filled the room. The next coherent thought Kendall had, he found himself kneeling on the floor while James' rock-hard dick slid back and forth between his lips and the pretty boy's fingers were threading through his hair slowly and repeatedly. Behind him knelt Logan and he could feel three fingers moving carefully in and out of him, working to prepare him for what was to come. He moaned around the big dick in his mouth and pushed back against Logan's gently probing fingers.

"Mm, I think he likes this, James. Just listen to him moan." Logan said in a low, erotic voice, "You like that, Kendall? You like being our little slut?"

The blonde boy nodded quickly. As he did so, he caught a glimpse of movement out of the corner of his eye. Glancing to his left, he saw Carlos sitting a couple of feet away, completely naked and leisurely stroking his own erect member while he watched them. Judging by the lustful look in his eyes, the smaller boy was obviously enjoying himself. Kendall's cock throbbed as all his senses-sight, touch, taste, hearing, and smell- were stimulated in such a sensual way all at once.

"You ready for James to put his big dick inside you?" came Logan's throaty voice over his shoulder.

Kendall swiftly pulled off James, his lips glistening with saliva and his breath coming noticeably quicker than normal.

"Yeah." he whispered between breaths.

When Logan carefully removed his fingers from his body, Kendall switched positions so he was laying back against the soft cushions of the couch. James was almost immediately on top of him, crushing their lips together in a heated kiss. Kendall knew that he had a nicely toned figure, but he still felt dwarfed under that of the tall, muscular pretty boy. As both of them battled for dominance of the kiss, Kendall suddenly felt himself at a disadvantage when James' thick member nudged at this well-prepared hole. He gasped softly when James pushed in a couple of inches, which gave the pretty boy the perfect opportunity to swoop in and gain control of the kiss. Kendall tensed in pain as James eased in a bit further, but that didn't last long because he couldn't help but relax under the provocative teasing of the taller boy's lips. Once he was sheathed completely inside him, James pulled back from the kiss, staring down at Kendall with a firey hunger in his eyes.

"Ready?" he simply asked, receiving an abrupt nod from the blonde boy.

In one swift motion, James threw Kendall's legs over his shoulders and started thrusting at an intense pace. A choked cry escaped the blonde boy's lips and he gripped James' forearms with near bruising force. The harsh, animalistic groans and sighs that James was emitting turned him on to no end. While Kendall loved the hot yet passionate sex that all of them shared, there were times when he liked it rough. He was not ashamed to admit that he had a weakness for being pinned down or bent over and being treated like a sex object.

A short while later, Kendall was distracted by a gentle hand running through his hair. Glancing up, he saw the completely naked form of Logan leaning over him with one leg on the couch and one supporting himself on the floor. The bruentte boy was stroking himself at a rapid pace and he was staring at Kendall lustfully through half-lidded eyes.

"Suck it, baby." he whispered as he nudged the head of his cock encouragingly against the blonde boy's lips.

Kendall submissively opened his mouth, allowing Logan to slide nearly his entire length inside. Placing a hand on the back of Kendall's head, Logan began to carefully thrust into the warm wetness of his mouth. Kendall brought one hand up to place on the brunette boy's hip to make sure he didn't thrust too deep. Logan let his head loll back as a low moan glided past his lips.

Across the couch, Carlos was thoroughly enjoying the erotic display in front of him. It was a million times hotter than any porn video and it was making his dick harder than it had ever been before. He tried to keep himself from jerking off too fast because he didn't want to come before he was ready….not before he got a taste of what his band mates were enjoying.

Several minutes later, Logan was the first to come. A rapturous cry tore its way from the brunette boy's throat and he gripped Kendall's hair tight enough to cause tiny pinpricks of pain as he came hard inside his mouth. Kendall moaned softly and let his eyes flutter shut when the suggestive taste burst across his tongue. Logan's thrusts gradually slowed to a halt as the pleasure that gripped him like a vice let go bit by bit. He then let got of Kendall's hair and flopped back onto the couch, his pale body thoroughly weak and exhausted. Kendall was quick to swallow the warm fluid left in his mouth.

A couple more minutes passed before James, too, came; throwing his head back and letting out a loud noise that was somewhere between a cry and a groan as his entire body went rigid. With one more powerful thrust, he emptied his load of hot cum deep inside the blonde boy's body. His breath heaving and the sheen of sweat covering his back, James carefully pulled out of Kendall, but not before planting one more passionate kiss on his lips, this one much slower than their previous ones. After James joined Logan in sitting on the couch, Kendall reached up to wipe a few beads of sweat from his forehead. That's when he suddenly remembered: Carlos!

Just as he looked in Carlos' direction, the smaller boy got up from where he had been sitting and strode over to stand next to him.

"You got to be in charge last time….now it's my turn." he said in a sexy tone that made Kendall's heart skip a beat, "Get on your hands and knees."

Kendall gladly did as he was told and he spread his legs as far apart as the width of the couch cushions would allow. A second later, Carlos was kneeling behind him. He quickly spat in his hand and used it to make his achingly hard cock nice and slick. Placing one hand on Kendall's hip, he used the other to guide his cock into position. He went slow and gentle as he pushed in, but there was really no need for it because Kendall was already thoroughly relaxed from his round with James. A pleasure-filled moan slid past both their lips when their hips made contact. Kendall almost involuntarily thrust back against the welcomed intrusion. Carlos took this as a sign not to wait any longer.

With the first snap of the raven-haired boy's hips, a choked cry tore its way from Kendall's lips. He didn't know why, but he loved the feeling of Carlos' cock inside of him more than either James' or Logan's. Carlos wasn't as thick as James, or as long as Logan, but there was just something about him that drove Kendall to the brink of insanity. It didn't matter where they were or what they were doing, once Carlos started using his sinfully innocent Latin wiles on him, he was hopelessly trapped and powerless to control how his body reacted.

Kendall dug the nails of one hand into the orange fabric on the couch and reached the other down to rapidly stroke his painfully hard cock. He could feel a fresh wave of sweat breaking out on his forehead as well as on his back as he pushed back to meet Carlos with every thrust.

"Mhm, come for me, Kendall! I know you want to! Lemme hear you scream!" the smaller boy said in a dominant voice that drove Kendall right to the edge.

That did it. Kendall couldn't hold out any longer. His hand spasmed around his cock and he let out a series of erotic cries so loud that he was sure (but did not care) that the neighbors could hear. A few seconds after, Carlos joined him in this realm of ecstasy. Their cries mingled in the air and Carlos gripped Kendall's hips so hard, there would surely be hand-shaped bruises there the next day.

Once the whole thing was over, all four of them were utterly exhausted and felt like they were in need of a much-deserved nap. As they all tried to squeeze into the double-sized bed in the room that James and Logan shared, they couldn't help but think that this was the most amazing boys' night in they'd ever had….

**A/N: **Well, there it is! I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! *super duper snuggly panda huggles to all who did* **PLEASE R&R! :D **


End file.
